The Shadows of Esfera
by MissScarlet202
Summary: The Esferan Empire was once a mighty stronghold, but that time has long past. The Galactic Empire has expanded greatly since the Jedi Purge, and now Lord Vader is investing reports of Jedi activity on the ruined planet of Esfera... Rated 'T' to be safe
1. Overseeing the Past

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT MY OWN (They belong to George Lucas)

* * *

><p>With his arms crossed across his respirator, Lord Darth Vader looked across the decimated land that was once Esfera. Over a century ago, Esfera had once been the capital of a sprawling empire on the edge of the Unknown Regions, controlling over 3 dozen planets within several systems. But the Esferan Empire had not lasted; the 3 ruling houses (the Royal Houses of Ek'la, Velar and De'Reian) fought against each other, resulting in the then-Republic having to step in and made matters even worse when a corrupt senator ordered the destruction of Esfera, the centre point of the empire.<p>

Once Esfera fell, so did the rest of the Esferan Empire and civilisation as the Esferans knew it.

"_Esfera was once, reportedly, a beautiful place, but now all that is left is crumbling buildings and dust_," a phantom voice whispered in Vader's head. "_It was said to be a mix between Naboo and Alderaan; grand elegance_."

He was thrown back to a memory, where he was standing in a golden-tinted bedroom as _SHE_ moved back and forth, packing clothes into a small bag on the bed. He was looking at holos on the wall, each one portraying different moments in _HER_ career before coming Queen. One was of _HER_ standing with a group of humans in tattered clothing, taken on Esfera.

"_The refugees on Esfera are slowly rebuilding civilisation there, but it will take centuries to get even remotely close to what they had there_."

Vader forced himself out of the memory, instead concentrating on the crumbling city of Genavi on the horizon...

* * *

><p>AN; My first posted story. Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	2. Greetings from the Refugees

Once again, i do not own Star Wars, only the Esferan Empire and Lana (everything else belongs to George Lucas)

* * *

><p>Cautious faces peered out from behind broken walls, each one dirt-smudged and cut somewhere. Lord Vader counted dozens of faces, but no one had stepped forward yet. It had been like this for the entire time the Imperial procession entered Genavi. Every single face was cautious and uninviting, retreating into shadows before the dark lord could have a proper look at them.<p>

But there was one thing common with every being Vader had seen; they all had ebony hair and dark eyes; the typical description for any Esferan.

A gargantuan courtyard appeared as the procession turned a corner. In the centre was a broken fountain surrounded by crumbling mosaics that separated the fountain from the once-majestic palaces that surrounded the courtyard. This was De'Ek'Vel Square, the home of all 3 ruling families before the bombardment of Esfera.

Just then, a well-muscled man stepped out of the most structurally-sound building, flanked by an older man and a younger man, as well as a young woman, the latter barely older than 17.

"We welcome the Empire to Genavi and Esfera!" The muscled man greeted in a thick accent, causing his 'r's to roll like a rock tumbling down a rocky hill. "I am Reyond Velar, head of the House of Velar. This is Kurt Ek'la of the dwarf planet Hojen and Franc De'Reian of the moon Kiore, and my daughter Lana..."

Vader's eyes passed over the men to land on the young woman. She looked so very different to everyone else he had seen on Esfera; she had long fair hair that looked almost golden and crystal-clear blue eyes that shone in the high-noon sun. But there was something in the Esferan's pale face that reminded the dark lord of _HER_.

"... My humble home is available for any sort of talks between the New Order and our respectful Esferan Empire," Reyond Velar continued, completely oblivious to the dark lord's distraction. "Shall we proceed with why you are here on Esfera? Surely we have nothing to offer that would interest your great empire."

"That remains to be seen." Vader said as he stepped past the man into the decaying building...

* * *

><p>See that pretty little green button? Click it to review! :)<p> 


End file.
